The forgotten past
by o.Natsuki-chan.o
Summary: What is it like to fall in love with somone? but what if war pulls them apart. This is how our two leading characters fall in love. Will friendship bloom or maybe somthing more?


A/N Hiya everyone this is my fist fanfic so please be nice i dont have a beta so please forgive me and my spellings.  
This story is only going to be a few chapters long. Please review who ever reviews first will get a golden cookie -_- hahaha. So on with the story arigatou for reading

Disclaimer/ I dont own MGLN i wish i did though.

_Italics --_are Fates thoughts

* * *

Chapter 1: A chanced meeting

My name is Fate Tesstarosa Harlown i'm Lindy Harloun and Adolf Hitler's adopted Daughter his real name is Jail Scaglietti. They adopted me when i was young, mother says father loved me because of my long blonde hair. I have allways love to protect those dearest to me. So for my 18th birthday father let me become a solider in his death squad. Because he says I am his own genocide angel sent to him by god. Why they posted me outside a jewish shop I will never know who would want to buy food from here._Please let something good happen im bored standing here all day_ .

"Aaaahhhh" _what was that._A young child screaming surrounded by lots of people and a few guards thats not got to be good ._God I'm going to have to push through a whole lot of people._Slowly pushing my way through a lot off people i finaly get to the front. Slightly out off breath i look down and see a young woman ._What is she doing here._

Her brown hair is covering her face, but why is she leaning protectively over a young girl with blonde hair about 5 years old. The older woman is crouched above the girl protecting her from the angry blows of the German soilders. The young woman with brown hair looked up into my blazing red eyes_ .She's so beautiful a _look of pleading was written all over her face she looked down to the little girl, her little face red with tears and pain. The guards try to strike again but this time they wont hit them. She's too innocent to be hurt like this. I run forward and pick the little girl up in my arms then i help the other woman up and pull her towards me. The crowd are stunned in silence as they me a girl with long blonde in an army suit holding a little girl in her arms and a young woman pulled into her side. An angry German soilder pushes through the crowd and walks straight towards me and the other two. I look down to the ground in fear for revealing my identity just as the soilder starts to speak.

"You there, solider what is your name?" I look up and say in a loud clear foice trying to not sound as feminane.

"My name is Fate Tesstarosa Harloun." The poor man looked so scared as i told him my name. I turned to look at the woman that stood beside me she looked thankful that i had come to help her, i turned to look at the girl in my arms. I was surprised to see the little girl smiling at me. I had to hold back my tears know-one has smiled like that to me in a long time. I couldn't help but give her a little hug the little girl looked at me with bright eyes and hugged me back. I felt slightly relived that the little girl trusted me.

"I'm sorry my lady, but this woman and her child refused to go to the ghetto so we were punishing them" The man then spat at the child i could feel anger welling up inside me. As i looked the solider in the eye he turrned to look down because he could see the anger and hatred in my crimson eyes i sighed.

"Let's see what the lady has to say then" I turned to look at the woman stood beside me shivering, out off impulse i pulled her close enough to be able to look at her._Why did i do that i dont even know her._

"Miss why did these soilders start attacking you?"

The woman looked up at me then spoke quietly

"They took one look at Vivio, started laughing then started attacking so i tried to protect her" She pointed to the little girl in my arms no wonder they started attacking her one eye is red like mine and the other one is green.

"Is this true Captain Chronno" he's looking at his hands so it must be true, he better not lie because he knows who is the better one at fighting.

"Well i cannot lie to you my lady, it's true we did attack this child ,her mother came to try and stop us" I turned to look at the woman she seemed to be okay so i gave the young girl that seemed to be called Vivio back to her.

"Vivio are you okay" she seemed to love her daughter very much.

"I'm okay Nanoha-mama" _So this woman's name is Nanoha it's a lovely name. _I turned to face Nanoha and Vivio

"Excuse me are you okay?" Nanoha looked down to Vivio.

"Yes were ok, Vivio shall we go then?" _Going no she carn't leave me don't _

"Okay mama let's go, bye lady" Nanoha turrned to look at me

"Thank you for saving us bye" She took Vivio's hand and walked away from Nanoho fell over i ran towards her .

"Miss are you okay?" She looked up at me and started laughing _She laughs so cutely........Fate give up thinking like that okay._

"I think i hurt my ankle" she tried to start walking but fell over again .I sighed and knelt down and piked her up bridal style .All the crowd gasps that got me angry.

"Whats the matter with you lot i'm only carrying her or haven't you seen anyone been carried before" I grabbed Vivio's hand and walked forward every person moved out of my way except the soilders who stood there glaring at me angrly. So i pushed them out of the way.

"Umm excuse me but were are we going?" I looked down at her.

"Well... we are going to......my house" She was startled at this comment.

"You have a house" She looked down at Vivio who was swinging her hand in mine she turned to look back at me.

"Sorry i forgot to ask what your name was?" I asked her _Fate why are you asking her name you already know it._

"My name is Nanoha Takamachi and this is my daughter Vivio. What's your name?" she smilled at me so i smilled back.

"I'm Fate Tesstarosa" _Better not tell them im Hittlers adopted daughter only my Fathers most trussted people know._ She's smilling at me so she must belive it.

"Where here" I pointed to the house where my mother and father bought for me. Nanaho must have loved it because she was looking from me to the house and back again repeatedly. I looked towards Vivio for a better responce but all she said was"Pretty house Fate-mama" I looked down at Nanaho and laughed

"Fate-mama" Me and Nanoha said at the same time Vivio just starded at us and started laughing. As we walked up the path to my house Nanoha never said anything neither did Vivio. As i went to open the door it was opened by an over excited Hayate and my puppy Arf._ Please help me im going to be killed._

"Fate were the hell have you been?" Hayate is going berserk shouting at me so i looked down at Vivio who had moved behind me.

"Now look what you've done you scared little Vivio" I pulled her in front of me and Nanoha i pointed to the woman in my arms.

"This is Nanoha and her daughter Vivio" Nanaho was the one who spoke first.

"Hello it's nice to meet you"

"Hi Nanoha my name Hayate this girl's" then pointed to me " Best friend ,so Fate how did you meet Nanoha?".Vivio bet me to the punch.

"Fate-mama saved me and Nanoha-mama from some mean soilders" Then she hugged my legs and grinned .

"Fate-mama already .Fate you weird girl" Hayate said with a smirk i went beet red .

"Hayate its not like that" Hayate started laughthing so much she fell to the floor. I looked a Nanoha she was blushing as well.

"Geez, Hayate were is the medical kit? Nanoha hurt her anckle could you get it for me?" I gave her my best puppy eyes and she went to get it complning about me treating her like a maid. I laughed then turned to Nanoha who was looking at the floor i stood there watching her. The way her eyes shine it's like looking into the ocean.I blushed at that presise moment Nanoha looked up and blushed. Hayate burst through the door looked at me and Nanoha laughed and walked out the room. I placed Nanoha down on the couch and started wincing in pain when ever i put preasure on her ankle.

"Nanoha are you okay" I asked a bit worried.

"Nyahahha, i'm okay but Vivio has fallen asleep" I looked over at her it seemed she had. I turned in place next to Nanoha to look at her.

"Do you have anywhere to sleep tonight ..... because you are welcome to stay here if you want?" She turrned to look at her she was blushing furiously but why?

" I dont really want to intrude"

"It's okay yor not intruding it fine with me lets go to my room its late" Nanoha nodded once acepting my arangment i picked Vivio up in my arms and then helped Nanoha up the stairs into my room it was too late to get a shower, So we all fell asleep on my bed Vivio and Nanoha laid In my last thing i heard before drifting off to sleep was.

"Thank you Fate" I felt a soft pair of hands carefully brushing a piece of hair of l my cheeck before there owner fell asleep.

* * *

Author's Note: Well , thats the first chapter i dont know if its good or not so please let me know. If you have any ideas drop me a PM or review i need some idea's. I hope you enjoyed this chapter see you next time.


End file.
